1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of integrated circuit devices and, in particular, system-in-package and system-in-module integrated circuit devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large integrated circuit (IC) devices may be fabricated as system-on-chip (SoC), system-in-package (SiP), and system-in-module (SiM) devices. In a SoC device, various functional components (e.g., processors, application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs), memory devices, and the like) are integrated onto a die. Accordingly, in a SiP device or a SiM device, different types and generations (e.g., versions) of SoC devices are combined in a single package (SiP device), assembly or module (SiM device), the package, assembly or module including several SoC and/or SiP devices.
SiP and SiM devices are not limited by constraints associated with the size of the die and use of a common fabricating process for individual functional components of a single-die IC device. As such, the SiP and SiM devices can be designed and manufactured for a different range of specific functions than SoC devices.
System integration within a SiP or SiM device, including different functional components each developed to a unique specification, may represent a problematic task. Conventionally, signal/protocol compatibility of various combinations of a processor (e.g., ASIC) and memory devices (such combinations are referred herein as “processor-memory units”) is accomplished by using specialized circuits matching interfacing requirements of component devices of the processor-memory unit, as well as facilitating testability of the component devices. However, this approach requires development of a large number of narrowly specialized interfacing and testing circuits and, therefore, is inefficient
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for a processor-memory unit for use in SiP and SiM devices.